Come back to me
by Needlasch
Summary: I suck at summaries... Malik has lost someone, and want him back. Shounenaiyaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, do NOT own YGO, or any of the characters etc mentioned in this story.

**Warnings: **The characters may be OOC (quite possibly even), but I don't care. My story. So I can do that…

**A/N: **I don't really know were I'm going with this story… I have some ideas, but that's all. At the moment I'm going to start with this first chapter,**_ really_** short first chapter by the way. The rating is set after what may come, and the genre likewise…

Malik (the hikari) and Marik (the yami) have different bodies. The same goes for Ryou (hikari), Bakura (yami), Yuugi and Yami.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

**Chapter One**

'It's all _HIS_ fault! _HE_ did this to me! It's his fault my life is hell, **all** his fault. And I don't care if you say he has nothing to do with the fact that my favorite television show have been cancelled. It's all _HIS_ fault anyway!'

"Fuck, Malik! Calm down! You're going to break the tv otherwise. And I'm fucking trying to watch it!" Marik yells at Malik.

Malik stops what he's doing, glare at Marik, before stomping of to his room. And slamming the door shut.

"Good riddance… What's up with _him_?" Bakura asks Marik.

"No fucking idea." Marik shrugs. "Just leave him be."

Bakura shrugs and turn his attention back to the television.

_With Malik_

'Why did you have to leave? I don't care if I'm being childish, I want you back!_ Now_! This instant!' Malik throws his alarm clock into the wall, which get followed by whatever other object he gets his eyes on. Last of all he takes up a photograph from the desk, and is about to throw it too… But changes his mind, and clutches the picture to his chest and sinks to the floor with tears starting to fall…

"Why did you have to leave?"

----------

**A/N: **And that's it! The following chapters are going to be longer, I think… Haven't exactly written them yet.

Please tell me what you think! Or you could always wait until I've posted some more chapters, your choice. Just so you know… I AM going to post more chapters, even if you disliked this. Because I feel like it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own…

**Chapter Two**

_The sound of a beeping alarm… In the distance… _Malik wakes up, reaching for the alarm clock (not the one he yesterday throw in the wall), eyes still closed. He brushes the clock, making it fall to the floor, still beeping. "Fuck…" Groaning Malik open his eyes and trying to reach the clock on the floor without having to leave the bed. Failing, he chooses between getting up or bear the beeping and try to fall back to sleep. Choosing the latter he closes his eyes and drift off again.

_Bank! Bank! Bank!_

"Turn off that fucking noise, Malik!" Marik shout through the wall, while pounding on it. "Or I'm coming in there, and you don't want that!"

"No, **you** don't want that!" Malik shouts back. "'Cause that would mean you had to get your lazy ass out off bed! I'm not turning it off just 'cause _you_ say so!" But despite it Malik gets up and turn off the alarm. Getting dressed and ready for school, he walks out from the room, pound on Marik's door as revenge and walks down to the kitchen and eats breakfast.

_Two bodies… Pressed together… Moving… Moving in perfect sync with each other. Two young boys…kissing, touching, taking off the others clothes. Feeling the others body… Against himself… Ignoring the world outside… Knowing nothing but the other… Kissing, much kissing, hardly any time for breathing… Touching, groping… Lovemaking… "I love you, Malik." One more passionate kiss… "I love you too…"_

"Ishtar-kun! Sleeping during my class again?"

Malik lifts his head from his arms, looking at the teacher. "Um… No..?" Some of the classmates giggle, and gets a glare from Malik. 'Fucking teacher to disturb a perfectly nice dream.'

"Pay attention from now, or you get a detention." Says the teacher and goes on with the lesson. 'Like hell I'm going to pay attention!' Malik thinks before drifting off ones again.

Malik wakes up at the end of class, and gets out from the classroom with the other students. Walking in the corridor, trying to find an empty classroom or anything. Just a place where he can be alone… 'Fuck, I miss you… If you don't come back soon. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…'

"Malik! Over here!" Yuugi calls and waves from a spot ahead in the corridor. "Why don't you come and join us?"

Malik looks over to where Yuugi's calling from and sees not only Yuugi and Yami, but also Ryou, Honda, Anzu and Otogi. "Great…" he groan, but walks over there anyway. 'No idea trying to ignore them… These idiots don't know when to give up anyway.'

"Wow, you seem down." Anzu says.

"As usual, lately." Otogi adds. "Why?"

Malik glares at the group. "Why don't you take a wild _guess_?"

"Jesus, you can't mean you **still **miss that moron, can you? It's been three months for God's sake."

"Yeah, I fucking miss him! And I believe I've got the fucking right t…"

"Get over it already! He's gone!"

"That's enough!" Yami interferes. "Do you two **have**to have this argument _again_?"

"I'm going home. See you later, I guess…" With that Malik walks away from the others and out from the school. But not home… Instead he walks to the park, which is fairly empty at this time. Sitting down on a bench, he throws the schoolbag on the ground, lean back and closes his eyes. Soon he falls asleep…

_Later (at Ishtars)_

"Marik!"

"What do you want, Isis?"

"Don't snap at me. Where's Malik?"

"Hell if I know. School?"

"He can't possibly be there still."

"Boyfriend? No, wait… He left!" Marik smirks, when Bakura starts snickering.

"Well, I have to go. Make sure that he eat something when he gets back." Isis says before leaving.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Soo… We got the house to ourselves now?" Bakura grins.

"Mmhm." Marik grins back. "Got something special on your mind?"

"Oh yeah! Couch or bed?"

"Couch. The bed's to far away."

With that said Bakura straddle Marik's lap and starts kissing him.

_Back with Malik_

Malik wakes up by someone nudging his shoulder.

"Malik, wake up. You can't sleep here."

"Mmm…" Malik looks up and immediately become fully awake. "Shi-Shizuka!"

Shizuka smiles sweetly. "Hi! Long time no see."

"What… What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend of mine. But why are you sitting here all alone?" She asks with a curious look.

"Is… Is Katsuya here too?"

Shizuka shakes here head. "No. But I bet he would come if you asked him to."

"Yeah… maybe…" Malik stands up and picks up his schoolbag from the ground. "Well, I have to get home… It's already darkening."

"Okay. Nice seeing you again, Malik. And… Don't give up on my brother, please. Because he misses you too…"

"I won't… See you!" Malik says and walks home.

'Why couldn't _you_ come too? You're usually so overprotective of Shizuka, why not now? Fuck! I miss you!' Malik walks in through the front door, and stops to take of his shoes. Hearing noises coming from the living room he can tell that Marik and Bakura are there. 'Can't they at least go to Marik's room?' Going through the room, without looking to where he knows Marik and Bakura are, he says: "Use you room next time, _please_, Marik." Then he continue directly do his own room. Closing the door, he sinks down and starts crying, hugging himself. 'Why did I have to see her? To be reminded of you being gone once again? I hate you! Hate you for not being here with me! Hate you… Hate you… Fuck, I love you…'

-------------

**A/N: **And that's it for this time. Hope you liked it! I know I liked to write it at least.

And please review! It would be very appreciated…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to do these in the beginning of _every_ chapter? Never mind… Don't own!

**A/N: **I've got pretty short chapters, right? Well, I'll have to see if I can work on that. No promises though… But I'll try. Still don't really know were this story is going, but… Well… It'll show!

**Chapter Three**

An hour or three later Malik gets up from his spot on the floor, changing and getting ready for bed. He takes the photograph of him and Jonouchi together, from the desk and lie down on the bed. Clutching the picture 'I fucking love you, so you better come back to me' he drift of to sleep. "I love… you…"

_Standing before you, watching that goofy smile of yours. Reaching up to kiss those beautiful lips. You respond immediately, placing your hands on my hips, drawing me closer. You take charge of the kiss, almost begging to be let in. Open my mouth enough; you slip your tongue in, deepening the kiss. Change of scenery: Standing alone in the desert, looking for you. You stand far away, not out of sight, but almost, with you back turn my way. Trying to call for you, but no sound is heard. You're beginning to walk away. Trying to follow you, can't move… Can just stand there, only see you walk further and further away… Without even a glance back. Trying to scream for you not to leave me, not again! Feeling tears streaming down my cheeks, seeing you walk away… Change of scenery: Watching you from afar. Watching you laugh and talk to some boy. Older or younger than you, don't know, don't care. You kiss him… A fleeting kiss, then a longer more passionate one. Once again, the tears start to fall. You look at me, but not as you used to… Turning back to the boy, you kiss again, not stopping this time._

Malik wakes up with a jerk, sweating and breathing heavy. The dream still in his head, he gets up and walks to the shower. Turning on the shower and stepping in, Malik tries to get the images of Jonouchi kissing someone else out of his head. 'You wouldn't cheat on me, would you? You're too good for something like that. Right?' Sigh

"I'm acting like he can hear me…" Getting out of the shower, Malik goes back into his room and get dressed. When he pass Marik's room, on the way down, he pounds on the door and yells: "Get up, lazy ass!"

"Go fuck yourself! And let me sleep!"

Going into the kitchen, Malik looks at the time.

"Waah! It's only **_five_**!? School doesn't start for hours!" Pouting, and deciding it's no use going back to bed, he starts preparing breakfast. Some sandwiches and juice… Taking in it to the living room, he turns on the TV, trying to find something worth watching.

After a while (after Malik has finished his breakfast) Isis comes into the living room.

"You're up already? Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah… Just done… Why are _you_ up?"

"I'm going to work early today. Where were yesterday, by the way?"

"The park." With that Malik stands up and goes to the front door, putting on his shoes. "I'm going out." He says and steps outside, closing the door behind him.

'Okay, great move, Malik. Where the hell am I supposed to go _now_?' Malik thinks, and starts walking. After he has walked for a while he stops. 'How did I end up here?' Looking upwards a bit, he's looking right at Jonouchi's old bedroom window. Sighing and turning around, he starts to make his way to school.

_Later (at school)_

"Why do I have to go to school?" Malik mumbles to himself, sitting on the schoolyard eating lunch. "_Marik_ doesn't have to go! And neither Bakura, for that matter."

"Hi, Malik."

Malik, jumping high, turn around to see a smiling Ryou. "Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry" Ryou says, smile fading. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't! You just… surprised me. Yeah, that's it. You surprised me." Malik proclaims nodding, and trying to calm his beating heart.

Giggling Ryou takes a seat besides Malik on the grass. "Sure. Do you mind if I join you here?"

"Not at all. Just don't try to cheer me up, or anything." Malik says, looking down.

"You know… You should go out more. Like before…" Ryou stops when he sees Malik's glare. "And don't mean to forget, or anything." He quickly adds. "Just to have some fun. Why don't you tag along with Bakura and Marik some time?"

"I can't have fun. Not without _him_… It's just not the same thing."

"Can't you give it a try? I can come too if you want."

"I miss him like hell…"

"Have you had any contact with him at all since he moved?"

"No." Malik answers and shakes his head. "I suck at writing letters, he doesn't have an email that I know of, and I'm too much of a coward to call."

"No wonder you miss him then, if you haven't even talk to him in all this time."

"It's not like he has tried to contact me either."

"Well… I bet there's a good reason. Or maybe you've just been out when he has called?"

Malik shrugs. "Or he's as worried as you are, because he hasn't heard from you either."

At this Malik looks up, straight in Ryou's eyes. "You… think?"

"He wouldn't leave you, Malik. And definitely not without a good explanation! You should call him. I know you want to."

"Yeah!" Malik smiles. "I do. So I'm going to call him first thing when I get home."

"Good!" Ryou smiles back. "I still think you have to get out a little again, though."

Malik shrugs. "Not gonna happen. Not until he gets back!"

"Stubborn…"

_End of the school day_

Malik walks out of the school building, waving at Ryou and the others before heading home. For the first time in a long time feeling… happy? Excited? Maybe a little of both. 'Time to convince _my_ Katsuya to come back!'

As soon as Malik come inside the house, he throws the bag and, soon after, the shoes on the floor, not caring were they end up. Then he almost rushes into the living room. 'Marik's not here? Strange… Wait, no… He's probably out and destroying something with Bakura. And that's definitely _not_ strange. Now where's that stupid phone?'

Looking around, he spots the phone on the couch, almost hidden under a pillow. He takes the phone and proceeds up to his room. Closing the bedroom door, Malik lays the phone on the bed and starts looking for a paper on the desk. 'Where the hell is it? Ah, there!' Finding the paper, he takes it with him to the bed and sits down. Dialling the number on the paper, the number Jonouchi gave him (and all the others of his friends), he waits while the phone rings.

After about three-four rings someone picks up the phone in the other end.

------------------

**A/N: **And there's where I'm stopping. For this time…

This chapter didn't get that much longer, if any, but I didn't feel like making it longer. I've got some plans for the following chapter/chapters, and therefore this is a good place to stop.

Hope you liked it! And, please, **review**…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Guess what… I still don't own YGO.

**A/N: **Thanks so very much for your reviews Kotori-chan and SummerZpyr0! Truly appreciate it

Yeah, Kotori-chan, Jono's the one (as you probably have noticed by now).

And I **can** stop like that, Pea (SummerZpyr0), 'cause I'm mean P Don't know why I haven't let you read anything before… Um… Sorry?

Yeah, yeah… On with the story (before Pea murder me, or something)

**Chapter Four**

After about three-four rings someone picks up the phone in the other end.

"What!?"

"Umm… I-I would like to speak to Katsuya…"

"He's not here!"

"Do you… Do you know when he's coming back?"

"Don't know when he left, don't know when he's coming back. Now, stop bothering me!" And with that he shut the phone off.

Malik just sits there, staring at the phone. 'I had forgotten how his father was. Asshole…' He turns off the phone and throws it on the bed. 'Where are you, Katsuya?' Getting up from the bed, he starts moving towards the door, but turns around when the phone rings. With his hopes immediately rising, he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Malik."

"Oh, Ryou…"

"You sound… disappointed."

"Sorry, thought it might've been…" Malik goes quiet.

"Jono?"

"Mmm…"

"Didn't you call him?"

"Yeah, I did, but he wasn't home. So, what did you want?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you want to come over. We're going to watch some movies tonight, since it's no school tomorrow. And I thought that you maybe wanted to join us. Please?"

"Who're '**we**'?"

"Me, Yuugi, Honda, Anzu and Otogi. And Bakura and Marik might join us too."

"Ugh…"

"_Please_, Malik."

"When are they coming over?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Okay, I'm coming. But! If I get tired of them, I'm leaving."

"Deal."

"I'm coming over in a moment, or something."

"Ok, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye…" Malik turns off the phone and walks downstairs.

On his way to Ryou's, he decides to take a little detour. Walking the same way as this morning, he ones again end up in front of Jonouchi's old apartment. Looking up at the same window as this morning, tears start to fall again. 'Why can't I even _think_ about you without crying!? I hate you for not being here with me…'

Standing in front of the building, for who knows how long, Malik waits for the tears to stop falling. When they eventually do, he swallows and turns around, beginning to walk to Ryou's place. 'I'm never going to forgive you, if you don't come back to me.'

Knocking on Ryou's front door, Malik waits for him or Bakura to open up.

"You really take your time getting your lazy ass over here." Bakura says when he opens the door.

"I didn't take _that_ long."

"The others have been here for half an hour already. And you said to Ryou that you would come earlier."

"Oh! I really did take long. So, going to let me in?"

"Hmm… No, don't think that."

"Bakura!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura laughs. "Get in already."

Malik walks in after Bakura, takes of his shoes and continue into the living room.

"Malik! I almost thought you had changed your mind."

"Nah, Ryou. Just had to… do something first. Didn't think it would take this long."

"What did you have to do?" Anzu asks.

"Nothing _you_ need to know about! So what movie, movies are we going to watch?"

_Later (after about three movies) at Ishtar's house_

"Oh, post!" Marik exclaim when he walks inside the house. Looking through the post while walking into the living room, he soon throws it on the table.

Malik starts walking to the stairs. "I think there were something for you in there, by the way Malik."

"Why didn't you say that _before_ throwing it on the table!?" Malik snaps, before going to the table and looking through the post himself. Getting to an envelope with _Malik_ on it, he lays the rest back on the table.

'How come it doesn't have a stamp or anything on it? Only my name…' He thinks while walking up to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he opens the envelope and takes out a letter. Reading it, he beam with pleasure and hugs the letter.

Laying the letter on the bedside table, he goes into the bathroom and get ready for bed. Once in his bedroom again, he undresses and tucks himself into bed. Hugging the letter, he soon falls asleep.

----------------------

**A/N:** Yay! Fourth chapter done! Thanks once again to Kotori-chan and SummerZpyr0 for your reviews

And don't forget to **review**! Reviews make my day

Umm... Please? See you in the next chapter! Hopefully...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Wanna_ own! But… I do NOT own!

**A/N: **Okay… So I'm back with yet another chapter. This chapter's gonna be real short chapter, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway ;)

**Chapter Five**

Malik wakes up, after a good night's sleep, the first good sleep in a long time. Looking at the picture on his bedside table, he smiles. 'It better be you, Katsuya!' Hugging his pillow, he decides to stay in bed for a little while longer. 'No need to get up… It's _Saturday_ after all.'

"Malik! Marik!" Isis calls from downstairs. "It's eleven o'clock! Get out of bed now, both of you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Malik mumbles. "Guess I have no choice." Getting out of bed, he locates the letter he fell asleep holding, and put it on the bedside table. Stretching and yawning, Malik then starts getting dressed.

Dressed and ready Malik walks downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is Marik up too?" Isis asks.

"Don't know. I don't think so."

"He's hopeless." Isis stand from the chair and walks out of the kitchen. And upstairs to wake Marik.

At the same time Malik prepares some sandwiches for breakfast and takes a seat and eats. A couple of minutes later, Isis comes back down and also takes a seat at the table.

"You seem unusually happy today." Isis states.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Malik says and smiles. "I got a really special letter yesterday." He continues, while standing up and putting away the dishes. "I'm going out."

Malik walks out of the house and in some random direction. After some time, a few hours or so later, Malik takes in his surroundings and find… That he's lost. "Fuck!" 'Wonder what time it is? It's getting darker…'

Malik wanders around for a few more hours, still not getting to anywhere he recognizes. 'Damn! This must be the first time ever I'm lost. And when I have something I need to be in time for too.' Walking around a little more, he sees a man. Walking up to him Malik asks: "Excuse me, but do you know which direction I have to go to get to the park?"

"Just walk that way, and you should end up there sooner or later."

"Thanks. Um… Do you know what time it is?"

"12:15 am." The man answers after looking at his watch.

'Fuck, I'm late!' "Thank you." Malik says and starts running the way the man pointed at.

A few minutes later he gets to the park. 'Okay, now where am I supposed to go? If he still is here…' Walking around for a little while, he sees someone under a streetlight. Malik stops.

"You're…"

------------------

**A/N: **And I'm done! As I said, a short chapter. Hoping the following will be longer. Not so many more until I'm completely done now :)

Hope you enjoyed it! And _please _review! Love reviews XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You know… IF I owned YGO it would be all about boyxboy. But since it isn't you can easily figure out that I **_don't_ own**.

**A/N: **I kind of suspected that Pea would kill me for how I ended the last chapter. But since I'm out with another chapter (this chapter) I guess she didn't. :P

And I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update.

And unfortunately next update's going to take longer. (I'm going to explain that at the bottom of the story)

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Much appreciated :D

**Chapter Six**

"You're… You're here!" Malik exclaims with a big smile, before rushing into the other's arms. "You're really here." He says as he hugs him.

"Yep!" Jonouchi smiles, hugging Malik back. "I'm here, but only for a little while unfortunately."

"Do you have to take my good mood down, right away?"

"Sorry. So… wanna go somewhere?"

"No. Here's just fine." Malik says, kissing Jono on the neck.

Jono lifts Malik's head and kiss him deeply. Malik more than happy responds to and deepen the kiss.

"We can't stay here all night, Malik."

"Okay… Come on, we can go home to me. I've got a bed there." Malik says with a big grin.

"Sounds good."

_In Malik's room_

"Sex or questions first?" (**A/N:** Please be nice to me, this is the first sex scene I've ever written. So it's probably not that good.)

"Sex!" Malik says and straddle Jono, and starts kissing him. "Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jono says and begins to take of Malik his shirt.

Malik follow Jono's example and starts taking of his shirt too. Shirtless, Malik gets of Jono and drags Jono up with him. Saying: "Pants. Off. Now." he starts to take off his own.

Lying on the bed, with Jono on top and Malik under, they proceed to make out. Malik breaks the kiss after a while and reach for the bedside table's drawer. Taking out some lube, he gives it to Jono.

"Use it."

"I've done this before, you know." Jono answers and open the lube. Taking some on his fingers, he gets ready to prepare Malik. Pushing one finger in, he starts to stretch him. After a while he pushes in another finger, continuing to stretch Malik. When he has three fingers inside, and has stretched for a while, he takes them out.

"Come on, already, Katsuya."

"Impatient, huh?" Jono laughs, and then carefully enter Malik. When he's fully sheeted, he waits a few minutes, so Malik can get used, before he starts to move slowly.

After some time he starts moving faster, while hitting that _special_ spot that makes Malik see stars. While he keeps pushing in and out, he strokes Malik's member in the same rhythm.

"Aah! Katsuya!" Malik moans loudly when he reaches the edge and comes.

Jono keep pushing in and out a few more times before he comes too. "Malik!"

Collapsing on top of Malik, Jono soon pull out of him, before shifting so he lies besides Malik. Malik turn so he's facing Jono and reach forward and gives him a kiss. "God, I've missed that!" he exclaims.

"Mmm… Me too." Jono mumbles.

"Hey! Don't you dare to fall asleep! I've got a lot of questions for you!"

"Safe them for tomorrow." He mumbles and reaches out after Malik, holding him close. Soon after he's asleep.

"Lazy ass." Malik whispers before lying himself comfortable, head resting on Jono's chest.

_Next morning_

Waking up, Malik snuggles closer to Jono. 'I'm soo staying in bed today! With _my_ Katsuya!' Placing a kiss on Jono's lips, and then lying as close to him as possibly, before starting to doze of.

A few hours later, Malik wakes up by a knock on the bedroom door. "What?"

"Time to get up, Malik. It's almost noon. Even Marik has gotten up."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll get up…"

"Good. I'm going out for a while. Marik's out with Bakura somewhere."

"Okay… Bye…"

"Good bye."

"Katsuya…" Malik says while trying to wake Jono. "Time to get up."

"Mmm…" Jono mumbles and burying his head in the pillow.

"Katsuya!" Malik whines. "Wake up!"

Jono lifts his head a little from the pillow, and looks at Malik. "I'm up, I'm up…"

"No. you're not. Sit up, and I'll believe you."

Jono lets his head fall back on the pillow. "Okay…"

"You're hopeless…" Malik states before getting out of the bed. "Up!"

Jono unwillingly sits up in the bed. "I'm up…"

"No, you're not…" Malik says, and crawls onto the bed towards Jono. Placing his arms around his neck, he kisses Jono. Jono immediately becomes fully awake, and kiss Malik back.

"_Now_, you're awake." Malik smirks.

Jono holds Malik tighter and gives him a deep kiss. "Yeah, now I'm awake."

_A little later_

Malik and Jono sit downstairs in the kitchen.

"Okay… Now I wanna know a few things." Malik says as soon as they're finished with breakfast.

"What things?"

"To start with… Why didn't you write in the letter that it was you I was going to meet? Why did you have to come in the middle of the night? How long are you going to stay? Why didn't you come sooner? What have you been…?"

"Calm down, Malik." Jono says, after stopping Malik's rambling with a hand over his mouth. "One question at a time, _please_." He takes away his hand. "Pick one."

"Why did you leave?"

"You know I didn't have much of a choice, Malik. Dad finally got a job, and I just couldn't take that away by refusing to move. You know that."

"_You_ could have stayed. You could've stayed here with me. I'm sure Isis wouldn't mind if you lived here. Can't you stay here?"

"I can't, Malik. You know, it feels nice to live near Shizuka too."

"What about me? Don't you like being near me?"

"You know I like that, but… But I can't move back here yet."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Till tomorrow."

"Not longer!? Why not? And why did you have to come so late, if you only were going to stay for so short?"

---------------------------

**A/N: **And there's where I'm stopping for this time. There's going to be one, maybe two, more chapter before the story is complete. But it's going to take some time before I can update next.

I'm actually about to move away from home, and therefore has a lot to do right now, besides work. I'm not going to have Internet at my apartment at the beginning. I'm going to try to get it as soon as possibly, but it's going to take at least some weeks before I'm able to update again. But the next time I'm updating, I've hopefully finished the story.

So, **_please_** don't loose your hopes. I'm going to update, I just don't know _when_.

I would be very happy if you could leave some reviews, so I have something to read when I get back here :P

Please review and tell me what you think!

(And please don't kill me for not being able to update in a while. And that goes double for you, Pea.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I would probably have much more money (and be about famous) if I owned YGO… But I'm almost broke, and definitely not famous, so you can easily tell that I **_don't _**own YGO! But I love it still XD

**A/N: **Okay… I'm back! For a short visit anyway. Still haven't gotten Internet at my apartment, but my wonderful laptop makes it possible for me to use Internet at my dad's house and put this chapter out. And sooner than I first though too : )

So, I'm here with yet another chapter. I'm not going to bore you with my rambling; you've waited long enough for this chapter already. So here's chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven**

Flashback

_Malik wakes up in Jonouchi's arms, like so many mornings before this. 'But this time's different' he thinks, looking, smiling at Jono. 'This time we actually did it!'_

Change of scene

"_I love you, Malik." Jono says one night. Out of the blue, while he and Malik are watching a movie._

"_You… do?" Malik asks, a little insecure perhaps._

"_Yeah, I really do."_

_Malik smiles happily and hugs Jono. "I love you too!"_

_They share a passionate kiss, before returning their attention to the movie._

End flashback(s)

"Not longer!? Why not? And why did you have to come so late, if you only were going to stay for so short?"

"I… I didn't exactly arrive to Domino yesterday night. I came on Friday."

"You what!? And you didn't contact me!?" Malik almost yells. "Why the fuck not?"

"Well… I left that letter…"

"That letter!? And you really think I'm satisfied with that?"

"Honestly… No. I'm sorry, Malik. But I really needed to take care of a few things before I met up with you."

"You could've told me you were here at least. I would've let you do your stuff."

"You wouldn't. I know you, Malik, you wouldn't."

"Yeah… Well… I've missed you! It would've been understandable!" Malik says. "Why do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I just have to. And I'm probably staying with Yuugi tonight…"

"No way in hell! Forget that! You're staying with me! Or I'm… I'm… breaking up with you!"

"No you're not…"

"How can you be so sure!?"

"'Cause I'm… breaking up with you." Jono says, not looking at Malik.

"You're what!? Tell me you're fucking kidding! Tell me!" Malik yells.

"I'm not kidding. I'm sorry, Malik." (**A/N: **Don't kill me! Please?)

"No… Why?" Malik asks with tears in his eyes. "Why? You can't! I'm not letting you!"

"Malik. This isn't going to work out, and you know it to. None of us are capable to handle a long distance relationship."

"You're lying! We can do this! We… we **can** do this!"

"No, we can't. This is for the best."

"How can you say that!?" Malik yells, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I love you! You can't break up with me! If you do that, I'm going to… going to… I'll kill myself!"

"Malik, please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Malik just shakes his head. 'This must be a dream, a nightmare. It has to be!' Trying to will himself to wake up, he ignores Jono's tries to calm him.

"Please, Malik. Calm down."

Malik stops his tries. "You're really breaking up with me?"

"Yes…"

Malik stands up. "Then get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see!" Malik turns around, away from Jono. Hugging himself, tears still flowing.

Jono stands too, taking a few uneasy steps towards Malik. "Malik…"

"Don't! Just… go…" Malik's voice is unsteady, and he's having trouble seeing anything because of the tears. "Go away…" He whispers. "Go your way…"

Jono stand still for a while, debating whether he should leave Malik like this or not, before he turns around and walks out from the kitchen. And soon from the house…

Malik sinks down to the floor on his knees, crying and hugging himself. "Come back… Please, come back. Say it's just some sick joke… Come back…"

He just sits there, for hours, crying, begging for Jono to come back, even though he knows he can't hear him. And deep down he also knows it's over, even if he won't accept it. At some point the tears ends, he got no tears left… At that point Malik slowly stands up, and walks, without really thinking about it, up to his room. There he immediately sees the picture of him and Jono together. Taking up the picture, looking at it for a while… He soon throws it with full force into the wall. 'Fuck you, Katsuya!'

----------------------------

**A/N:** And there I'm ending this. Well, not the story, just the chapter. Chapter eight's on the making, but it'll probably take some time again before I can put out that chapter.

Anyway… I already know exactly how chapter eight (the _last_ chapter) is going to end. Now I just need to write it all down.

And… I **_love_** reviews!!! I live for them : P So, please, please, _please_ **review**! And make me happy: D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I would love to own YGO, but I still don't. :(

**A/N:** Still haven't gotten Internet, but my very lovely friend let me use her computer to put this chapter up. Probably only because she wants to read it herself… :P No, don't think that's the _only_ reason. But one of them…

This is the last chapter of _Come back to me_. This is a really short last chapter, but it's not like any of my chapters been close to long.

I'm just going to let you read it now…

**Chapter Eight**

_Two bodies… mingling together. Touching, feeling each other… They share a passionate kiss, one that leaves promises for the future. Change of scenery: One body… Standing alone… Watching all the others from through a window, far away. Seeing only shadow figures, almost only… One body stands out. A tall, lean figure… With soft, beautiful, golden hair… The lonely body tries to reach the other. But seems to only managing the catch air. Change of scenery: The lonely body stands among everyone else… But is still lonely, alone… Sees the beauty with golden hair. Trying to get to him… The distance becomes bigger and bigger… Until he can't be seen any longer. Change of scenery: One soul standing on a field of grass, tears streaming down his cheeks. Watching the world go on with their lives… Another soul comes his way… But change direction before they can touch._

Malik wakes up, one tear rolling down his cheek. "Fuck you, Katsuya…"

----------------------------

**A/N: **Okay, I know it was _really _short. But that's only because I wanted it to be. And I also know that this chapter really isn't… necessary, but I wanted to write it anyway.

This chapter is also the very last of _Come back to me_. Please don't kill me hides under bed

I would love **reviews**!!!


End file.
